SEWING 101 with Kakashi
by Oxza
Summary: This is a crack one shot where Kakashi teaches middle aged women how to sew at the community centre.


You guys like come on man, how could I not?

This is a crack one shot where Kakashi teaches middle aged women how to sew at the community centre.

So without further ado

.

.

.

'Sakura it isn't all that bad, you could learn a thing or two.'

'Mom '

With that single word her mother turned her gaze towards her daughter in the passenger seat as the car rolled to a stop at a traffic light. She smiled kindly at Sakura's figure which was turned away from her. Even though the woman was a full-fledged adult now she wasn't restricted to holding back her juvenile qualities.

The women sighed as the traffic light turned green and she put her foot onto the accelerator and beckoned the wheel to turn right into the community centre parking lot. She parked the car adeptly in one swift turn. She killed the engine and then looked at her daughter again and sighed. She turned to the back of the car and grabbed her large pocket book over flowing with dress patterns and fabrics.

Sakura's mother looked straight ahead and raked at her thinning hair, she was getting too old to force the girl to do anything or upbraid her for being so stubborn.

'Why the hell did you get into the car?' She spoke calmly

Sakura turned around, 'Don't you pull this crap on me. I know what you're trying to do. You forced me to come. You threatened me. Who threatens their kid to go to a sewing class, seriously mom?' Sakura fumed

Her mother feigned innocence pretending she did no such thing, which only riled Sakura up more. Checkmate, her mother smiled to herself. She only needed to push a little more and she would get what she wanted, 'Well I thought since you can't cook, I mean Naruto has more culinary skills than you! I thought since you already know how to stitch people up it wouldn't be too bad to learn to sew, it's the same thing. I'm trying to make you more appealing for your future husband'

Sakura seethed, 'Listen here lady, firstly I can successfully make two minutes thank you very much. Secondly stitching someone up and sewing pieces of fabric are two very different things. Unless you have to sedate the fabric before sewing it up.' Bypassing the 'marriage' issue completely.

Sakura fumbled for the seatbelt and looked to her mother, 'I'm only doing this to get you off my back. I'll have you know I'd rather be having a conversation Shino about how insects are misunderstood and are underrated.'

Sakura stomped out the car not bothering to close the door and grumbled incoherent words.

Her mother chuckled and made her way out of the car, 'Oh Sakura you are such a push over'

.

.

.

Sakura waited for her mother to catch up to her, for the first time in a very long time she was very anxious. From the outside window she could see the vicinity filled with middle aged women. She could pick out a few familiar faces all mothers of her friends. She sighed, why she was doing this. She always knew when in the company of any women who had children especially when they are _together_ was a cocktail for disaster. She would be apologising to her hypothetical husband and children as they drew fantasies of her plausible future.

Her mother was humming innocently as she took her sweet old time crossing the car park. She looped her arm around Sakura's en route to the entrance dragging the girl in tow to the bright vortex.

'And you call yourself a soon to be doctor' her mother tsked good naturedly

Sakura was about to retort before she was enveloped by another women, 'Oh Sakura it's been so long!'

'H-Hey Kushina' Sakura strained under the woman's death grip, she could tell where Naruto got his vicelike bear hug, if that was even hereditary. Though reminding herself it _could _be reasoned with 'epigenetics'.

The woman released her and gave her a beaming smile which Sakura couldn't resist to return. She led Sakura away from her mother towards an empty seat, 'So who's the lucky man' Kushina winked.

Sakura gawked. Kushina was like a surrogate auntie and a best friend, a title she had long rebuked from her mother after much history of trying to be her 'wing woman'. She always knew what was on Sakura's mind and she was much more understanding and accommodating than her own mother.

Sakura looked at Kushina dubiously and gave a resigned sigh, 'She says that I'm withering away and that by the time I get married and had children her skeleton would be in a museum.'

'She's only giving you a little push.'

Sakura raised her eyebrow, 'She went behind my back and called Naruto to give him all the contact details of any males of the human species that I've spoken to since I entered college. You know I can't even look at one man without apologising on campus now. You need to teach your son to grow a pair and not listen to my mom ever.'

She patted Sakura's shoulder, 'I'll make sure to punish him. But he needs a little pointer here and there himself, so if you know anyone he's been talking to or has the hots for, you know who to call.' She winked back.

'You're all just as bad.' Sakura shook her head but then smiled. Naruto needed a lesson on karma. She looked are Kushina and gave her a sly grin, 'Although…'

Kushina looked at Sakura expectantly and so she continued, 'How acquainted are you with the Hyuugas'?'

Kushina smiled, 'Nothing that can't be fixed.' She leaned in closer to Sakura, 'So which one?'

Sakura smiled, 'Pay up old lady these lips aren't going to say a whisper.'

Kushina pleaded, 'Ok Ok, how about I get your mom off your back until you get back to college.'

Sakura smiled, 'Hmmm I don't know. She can still do enough damage from 500 miles away.'

'You're driving a hard bargain missy.' Pinching Sakura's arm

'Your grandchildren' Sakura waved her hand in front of her face

'I'll hold her off until you graduate. I'll just have to tie her up and let her live under my stairs.'

'Hyuuga Hinata.' Sakura supplied efficiently

Without a seconds delay Kushina left Sakura to become 'acquainted' with Hinata's mother, 'Kana it's been a while how are you?' Kushina said exuberantly. Kana simply looked at Kushina oddly. Poor woman.

Sakura's mother sat beside her pulling out all her materials and supplies. She slipped some fabric and a little sewing kit onto Sakura's table.

She eyed Sakura, 'You're a beginner so you're going to have to learn the basics of hand stitching and hemming _then _you can move onto the sewing machine.'

Sakura rolled her eyes. She opened the kit and pulled a thread through the eye of the needle with ease. 'Watch and learn old timer.'

Her mother pretended to not be offended and handed her daughter an apron pattern, 'If you complete this all my hand with satisfactory results I won't force you to come here again.'

The challenge was set and Sakura began scanning the pattern instructions with much efficiency. Her mind focused at the task at hand ignoring everyone around. Because of this she missed how all of a sudden all the women ran to their seats and sat up straighter as a man pushed a trolley filled with sewing machines into the room.

'Good evening ladies, I hope you're all doing well this evening' The man smiled

'If only I was twenty years younger and three kids less.' A woman whispered to another mother

'Amen' Her partner groaned

'Hana, would you be kind enough to pass out these patterns for me.' The man spoke kindly

Sakura's mother stood up and walked up without a word and began passing out the patterns looking at her daughter who didn't seem to notice the new addition to the classroom. Was she that oblivious?

'Hmm Hana' Mikoto touched Hana's arm gently, 'Are you trying to play matchmaker with your daughter and him.' She smirked knowingly

'You know nothing.' Hana spoke quietly

Mikoto only smiled knowingly, 'Just let them be. I would be nice if it was love at first site don't you think.'

Hana squealed internally another mother butted into the conversation, 'I guess they've become my new 'OTP'' The mother hummed in agreement.

'O..T..P?' Hana questioned wanting to know more of this 'OTP' business.

'Oh you know, 'one true pairing'. It's what a lot of girls do nowadays, pairing two of their favourite characters or people.' The mother pulled Mikoto and Hana closer, 'I also heard some write these things called 'fanfictions', stories about their OTPs' encounters and passionate love affairs.'

Mikoto and Hana filed this very important information away in their brains for later use.

Then Mikoto spoke humouring the two, 'I guess we already do that in our minds.'

The three woman giggled like little school girls and eyed the two young individuals, giving each other wily smiles.

The man clapped his hands together to get the classes attention, 'Okay tonight ladies we are going to learn how to use the 'ruffle' technique. So please follow along and make sure your sewing machines are set to number two and pattern number 5.' His velvet voice spliced the room.

His eyes caught a new member of the class; this didn't go unnoticed by Hana and Mikoto who smiled with glee.

'White and pink look _very _nice together don't you think?' Kushina spoke cryptically as she wrapped her arms around both women's shoulders.

'You got that right' Hana sighed dreamily, she was already imagining grandkids.

'I've got a wedding dress pattern that would suit Sakura at home.' Mikoto supplied

'He's not that much older than Sakura. His patience would complement her stubbornness well.' Kushina smiled

Hana smiled and then looked at the two deviously, 'Looks like Sakura's going to get married before your sons' I guess my pay day isn't too far away.'

'Ugh Sasuke is hopeless'

'Naruto is romantically retarded'

The two women sighed sadly, 'But Sakura's like a daughter to us so we're happy either way.' Mikoto spoke and Kushina hummed in support.

The three failed to miss the man walking towards them.

'You three ladies seem to be really enjoying yourselves.' He spoke good naturedly but his voice had dark undertones

The three women cringed not wanting to look the man in the eyes. Only to laugh nervously and walk their separate ways, 'You guys aren't going to include me?' Kakashi quirked his eyebrow

'Trust me Kakashi you were included either way.' A mother rolled her eyes knowingly

Kakashi only scratched his head in confusion, he could never understand women. He let the woman's words pass without another thought and began making his rounds insuring that all the sewing machines were set accordingly for the task.

He eventually reached the back where Hana simply beamed at him and a younger woman sat next to her, drawing the similarities between the two. She was most probably Hana's daughter. The woman sat in deep concentration stitching together pieces of fabric. He eyed her handiwork and was impressed by how efficient and neat her work was.

He came from behind her to examine her work more closely and was awed at her speed, 'Your pretty good for a beginner' he supplied not noticing how close he had been over her shoulder.

To say Sakura got scared the shit out of her was an understatement. She was nearly done with the pattern when suddenly as she was threading the needle between the fabrics; a voice not too far off from her ear brought her back to the land of the living. She had stabbed her finger and managed to fall backwards on her chair onto the ground. Only to stare up at the figure that had spoken to her.

He held a sheepish look as he scratched at his head, 'Never thought I'd kill someone with a complement'

She sighed and tried to get her heart rate under control from the scare, but found her heart rate escalating as he roamed his features. 'Well oh hot damn'

They both missed how Hana, Mikoto and Kushina gave each other thumbs up from across the classroom.

Kakashi stuck his hand out to help the girl up. She tried to distract herself from Mr. Handsome and dust off the back of her pants. She found that after sometime that it looked like she was beating herself up as the intensity of the pats on her pants became harder. He wouldn't let go of her hand. She looked up and realised he was staring at her hand and then she realised it too, 'You're bleeding' he quipped.

'That I am' she replied awkwardly

He realised he held her hand for a long time and their proximity, immediately dropping her hand, 'I, uh, I have some band aids upfront.' He spoke

Without a word the two made their way down the aisle of the desks to the front. At this moment the three musketeers were gushing with 'OTP' feels. Hana received a text from Kushina, 'Jesus, it's like their getting married! Their walking down the aisle together!'

Their little scenario only became more reality than fantasy as the two young individuals made their way to the front and Kakashi pulled out a band aid

'I've only got Elmo band aids on me' He spoke quietly slightly embarrassed

'Every man has his secrets.' Sakura laughed and he looked at her and chuckled.

He unwrapped the band aid from the parchment and wound it around the puncture on her ring finger. Both looking down as he wrapped it gently around her finger.

Mikoto looked like she was going to die of 'cuteness' overload. Hana's phone vibrated, she looked down to see another message from Kushina, 'Are they taunting us?'

Mikoto turned around from her seat in the front to look back at Hana and Kushina. She gave a mock serious face and mouthed, 'I now pronounce you husband and wife.'

The women squealed with glee.

The two ignored the squeals and just looked at each other for the longest time.

Kakashi stuck his hand out, 'The name's Kakashi Hatake.'

'Sakura Haruno. I'm Hana's daughter.' She shook his hand.

'You seem pretty adept with the needle for a beginner he marvelled.'

She blushed slightly, 'I'm a medical student, stitching is my forte'

They began walking back to Sakura's work station, passing the three women as they began to plan their wedding.

'I just graduated two years ago from medical school. I work at the local hospital here in Konoha during the day.'

Sakura giggled, 'So doctor by day and sewing teacher by night'

The man rubbed his neck slightly, 'Just don't tell my friends'

She rolled her eyes, 'I wouldn't put passed these women to have already spread the word.'

At that moment a few women turned around and began working again.

Kakashi smiled a lopsided smile, 'It seems so'

He picked up her chair and she picked her supplies off the ground.

'I didn't know I'd have an extra person here today so I didn't bring another sewing machine. So you won't be able to follow along with the class. But I'll bring one for you tomorrow.'

There was a pause Kakashi looked away slightly, 'You'll be here tomorrow?'

'If I can get my mom to come here tomorrow, I don't see why I won't.'

He cracked a smile, 'Your mother's ever the social butterfly'

'More like elephant' Sakura grumbled

The two laughed.

Across the room, 'I'll come around your place tomorrow morning Mikoto. We need to get started on that wedding dress stat.'

.

.

.

Just for fun

This last chapter has got me all happy and gah

A bit rushed but I wanted it to be simple

Hope you liked it

And the dynamic of the Hana, Mikoto, and Kushina

PLEASE REVIEW :)

OXZA


End file.
